The primary objective of this mentored clinical scientist development award is to acquire the skills and expertise needed to become an independent investigator in the rheumatic diseases. To accomplish this objective, the candidate has carefully constructed a training program designed to foster growing independence as a clinical investigator. This program combines formal didactics in clinical investigation with clinical research under the guidance of the sponsor, Dr. John Stone. The candidate's development will also be fostered by an Advisory Committee comprised of senior clinical investigators who bring with them expertise in rheumatic illness, disease assessment, and clinical research. The scientific objective of this proposal is designed to address a critical but unmet need in vasculitis research for rigorously validated outcomes measures. This proposal focuses on the development and validation of an instrument to assess the long-term consequences (i.e. "damage") associated with ANCA-associated vasculitis. The instrument will be created from a data-driven process supplemented by consensus of international experts, and will be validated in a clinical trial of these diseases. This career development program has been designed to allow the candidate to accomplish three major goals: 1. To broaden and solidify the skills necessary to become an independent clinical investigator. 2. To become an expert in the design and conduct of clinical trials. 3. To foster partnerships with collaborators in the United States and Europe. At the end of this career development program, the candidate will be well positioned to become an independent clinical investigator.